galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island is a Jupiterian relaxation spa resort. Bart Sampson visited said resort with his friend Orson after returning home from Eris to Saturn. Wuhu Island's main capital is a city/town at the shoreline called Wuhu City. The island's geographic features can be distinguished easily, there is a large mountain to the northeast of the island, which actually a dormant volcano named Maka Wuhu. Wuhu is also the main island in the Wuhu Archipelago, which is a group of small islands surrounding the main one, the second largest island in Wedge Island, which is also the farthest away from Wuhu. The island is run by a group of boys named the Riddles, who excel at everything within the resort & practically own the island, Bart Sampson defeated the Riddles & superceded them. Because of this action, Bart & Orson had to leave the island immediately when the island was taken over & the two began the Riddle War. History Founding Not much is known about the resort's earliest years. Bart Sampson In 149 B.C., after returning from the planet Eris, Bart Sampson, a Saturnian soldier, needing a relaxing vacation after suffering 2 years of war, was granted allowance to go to Jupiter & head to Wuhu Island. His first sport at the resort was skydiving. Sampson & his friend, Orson Van Houseman, both enjoyed the resort & became champions at every sport, until they learned of the Riddles, who arrived & defeated him & Orson savagely in every sport. Riddle War Takeover of the Ministry of Wuhu Flee from the Island Bart & Orson, knowing the danger, fled the island via biplane in the dead of night shortly after sundown & escaped to another island beyond Wedge Island Secret Returns Tom Riddle, who was running the armed forces of the island, went up into patrol dutys via biplane, armored truck & ship. One day, his uneventful patrol streak broke when his engine began to stall & finally cut off completely & eventually land in the ocean. Riddle reported this bizarre incident to his brother, Thomas, who asked Riddle if he filled his fuel tank & oil tanks. However, the second time, the engine dies completely, leaving him to spend his time at the waterport, refueling until he had 30 minutes left in his patrol. The same result & Riddle reported it again. Not wanting to crash the third time & hit the island, Thomas ordered someone to inspect the engine & it was revealed the oil lines were cut & the fuel inside was actually the oil & the oil was actually the gasoline. This was because Orson had secretly returned to the island twice each night & damaged Riddle's plane engines. Return & Attack Bart & Orson finally returned to attack the island & they did so by destroying the toxic balloons the Riddles set up as bombs to detonate & destroy them if they were to return. After destroying 105 balloons in 5 minutes, an alarm went up & they retreated to Wedge Island. Battle of Wedge Island The two hid out on Wedge Island while TMR's patrol crew searched the island. Battle of Wuhu Island Archipelago/Neighboring Isles Deserted Island Firework Isle Private Island Wedge Island Category:Jupiter